Science Intuition
The ability to have extraordinary skill and knowledge in the area of science. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Opposite to Magic Intuition. Also Called * Science Intuition/Knowledge * Scientific Expertise/Intuition/Knowledge Capabilities User has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. They have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Applications * Anatomical Intuition * Chemical Intuition ** Drug Usage * Computer Operation Intuition * Device Usage ** Equipment Usage ** Gadget Usage * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Enhanced Inventing * Genetics Intuition * Mathematical Intuition * Mechanical Intuition * Medical Intuition * Psychological Intuition * Scientific Perception Associations * Advanced Technology * Brain Augmentation * Science Manipulation ** Almighty Science ** Physical Godhood ** Transcendent Science Limitations * User may only be skilled in certain areas of science. * User moral codes may conflict with certain areas of science. * User may lack emotional connections. * Continuous study in specific areas of science may cause mental issues. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Professor_Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) File:José.png|José (Cybersix) Brainiac Family by zaionic.jpg|Various members of the Brainiac Family (DC Comics) are extremely skilled and proficient experts in various fields of science. Mister_Terrific_Michael_Holt_0001.jpg|Michael Holt, Mister Terrific (DC Comics) is the third smartest man in the world, a brilliant inventor. Scientific Prowess by Superman.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) Scientific Prowess by Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) File:Crocker_the_Cheese_Man.png|Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Jumba.jpg|Jumba (Lilo & Stitch) considers himself as a "Evil Genius". File:GGG.jpg|Norman Osborn (Spider-Man) File:DOT.jpg|Otto Octavius (Marvel Comics) Sugar Man New Mutants Vol 3 27 Textless.jpg|Despite his appearance, The Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) is skilled Geneticist and creator of the Mutate Bonding Process. Dark reign fantastic four.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) Donatello1.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty).jpg|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) File:Girl_Genius_Agatha.jpg|Agatha Heterodyne (Girl Genius) Utonium.gif|Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (Marvel Comics) Mister Sinister.jpg|Dr. Nathaniel Essax/Mister Sinister (Marvel Comics) Elihas Starr, the Egghead.jpg|Egghead (Marvel Comics) True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|The Doctor (Black Cat) File:AshisogiJizo_shikai.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) File:Szayel_Released.jpg|Szayelapporo Granz (Bleach) Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) File:Edward_Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) Vegapunk.PNG|Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the leading scientist in the employment of the Marines. His work includes various scientific achievements that are said to be at least 500 years ahead of current technology. File:Chemical_Juggling.png|Indigo (One Piece) is a chemist and the sole-developer of the SIQ serum which caused fantastic mutations within various animals, plant life and humans. Caesar Clown.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist and leading expert of chemical-based weapons of mass destruction. Vinsmoke Judge Anime Infobox.png|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is a brilliant master biologist with immense knowledge in genetics, cloning technology and genetic enhancement techniques. Franky_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) is a genius engineer/shipwright, through self studying of Dr. Vegapunk's military technology, performed various upgrades on his bionic body with a variety of scientific-based weaponry. The Ghost Chess.JPG|The Ghost Chess (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a unit in the Chess Pieces formed to invent and experiment on people with the forbidden Ghost ÄRMs. Video Games File:OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear) File:Albert_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Scientist_H.png|Scientist (Valkyrie Crusade) Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Live Television/Movies File:Winifred_Burkle.jpg|Winifred Burkle (Angel) Category:Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries